


Britons Blunder

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Series: Letters From Hogwarts [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, Gen, Harry goes to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, harry raised by not dursleys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Harry had already accepted a place in another magical school. </p><p>What if that school was Beauxbatons Academy of Magic?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Britons Blunder

\---

Dear Professor McGonagall,

I am happy to be considered and accepted for a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry however I have been attending Beauxbatons Academy of Magic for the past three years and wish to continue my studies here so I regret to inform you that I will not be attending Hogwarts School.

Sincerely, 

Harridan Potter-Black

Heir to the most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, Heir to the most Ancient and noble House of Black

\---


End file.
